IRON PRINCESS
by ESheartsBookNerd
Summary: Ash is back, Meghan has a duaghter, and Puck doesn't knw it yet but has two kids. and is the new winter prince sage, rowan, or ashes?
1. PROLOG

Prolog

Ash

My quest, it was finally over! I was mortal, I could be with Meghan again. Does my true name work? Am I still obligated to… my promises? What-

"You feel any different?" Puck asked curiosity getting the better of him

"No-" I started but couldn't finish a surge, a flood, an earthquake of emotions hit me. Guilt, longing, love, more guilt, and then the need to run, run, run to I don't even know where. I fell onto my knees bending over my hand clutching my chest. Was this the ache humans all had to bear? I all of a sudden had a HUGE respect for the creatures.

"Whoa Ice-boy you look like you're having a heart attaché!" Puck examined, I guess I was but not in that sense.

"Get me to Meghan!" I gasped she had to bear with this much emotion her whole life she would know what to do with me. I had a heaving sense of missing her right then.

"Here," sighed Grimalkin giving Puck a necklace.

"Huh?" Puck made a noise of confusion I had never been able to see this much emotion in my- in Fey before, but this seemed normal this was regular Puck, and regular Grimalkin. Was this how it was for Meghan?

"I'll never get my favor out of him if he doesn't live! NOW GO!" Grim was patient most of the time but today we had worn him thin as ice.

"Oh…" Puck said than turned into a huge orange stallion with black hair and hooves.

" NO WAY-" I began to argue until another surge of emotion and pain hit _He's your best friend and you swore to KILL him…_

Grimalkin sighed "Do I have to do EVERYTHING?"

The cat-sithe waved us on with his gray tail to follow him to a green bush. The cat climbed into it, and me and Puck looked at each other, shrugged, then followed. The green bush inside was a passageway colors of blues, purples, pinks, reds, and of course green blinked on and off like twinkle lights.

"I hid these everywhere since I found out about the Iron fey, but only started using them when Meghan became queen. I pay her visits from time to time, she gives the best scratch right behind the ear…" Grim started to drool, and we just raised or eyebrows I for one was getting mad that he didn't tell us about these visits before. The cat stopped " Ash I warn you now you might not like what is just beyond."

"Take me." I gritted my teeth together anger and impatiens was boiling over the rest of the unwanted emotions.

"You have been warned…" Grimalkin finished walking through the leafy passage.

"Meghan!" The cat-sith purred

"Grim! How are you? How are they?" Meghan turned from her window seat and she looked…. She looked…. She looked….. A wave of shock soared over ALL of my emotions. Soaked me Drowned me.

"How's the Baby?" Grim his eyes growing soft.


	2. Chapter 1 Brendon

A/N : ok Smartie199 to make you less confused here is a chapter explaining.

Chapter one- Brendon

The first time I heard of the Iron court was the first time I left my tower (aka when I was two). My grandmother the queen was raising me as her own, I got to sit next to her on a small throne. I sat up tall and made myself try to look better than everyone else which was hard for me since I was only two. Suddenly an announcer came with a message for 'the queen from the iron kingdom'. "Queen Mab; a message from Queen Megan-"

"SHE IS NOT A QUEEN!" my mother interrupted with a flash of anger.

"Queen," I whispered softly, and she went back to petting my hair, and trying to be pleasant.

"You have a new granddaughter, and would enjoy your blessing as to train her in winter." The announcer continued.

"Why me?" Queen Mab sniffed stalling petting my head.

"King Ash wishes to honor you by asking to train her in winter." The announcer wavered apparently not expecting to have to deal with the queens temper.

"Does she not have talent in any other kingdom?" Queen Mab accused.

"Actually, she has shown signs in all talent; Iron, summer, and winter." The announcer said proud of his princess.

"Yes I _know_ all of the talents…. Tell your _queen_ I accept." Queen Mab smiled wickedly, and I gave an apologetic smile at the announcer when Mab wasn't looking. Immediately the announcer left.

"Queen? Do I get to meet the new princess?" I asked politely.

"Maybe, if you're good." She said and would say every day that year.


	3. Chapter 2 Griffin

Chapter two- Griffin

Later that week the same announcer went to the summer court. "I have a message from Queen Megan-" He said regally.

"SHE IS NOT A QUEEN!" Tatiana said.

"Queen Tatiana?" I asked and Tatiana calmed down a little.

"Griffin my pet?" Tatiana replied.

"May we please hear what he has to say to your majesties?" I asked.

"Yes your majesties. May we?" My twin brother Austin asked agreeing with me.

"Yes." Sighed the king.

" has a daughter, and wishes to ask the king if, when the time comes will train her in summer." He asked

"Does she have no talent in another kingdom?" Tatiana criticized harshly.

The announcer gritted his teeth then said "Actually the princess has shown signs in all talents."

The king smiled, "I would love to meet my granddaughter. Send my regards to my daughter."

The announcer smiled "I will," and left.


End file.
